Questione di ruoli
by lorvity
Summary: Due to a diplomatic incident, the Enterprise is urgently called to participate in the peace treaties on Orbiph3, a planet with... very special mores. If I have intrigued you, read and comment; !   The language is Italian.. someone help me to translate?


Titolo: Questione di Ruoli

Pairing: ma devo anche scriverlo? James T. Kirk/Spock

Rating: M/Rosso/NC17, non ora, ma lo diventerà, ma proprio tanto!

Avviso: Star Trek non è mio, eh che palle! Non ci guadagno un soldo ecc ecc.. Lo dico da subito, in altre fan fiction tendo, **anche se non la sopporto**, a far sembrare Uhura una brava personcina, anzi! Di solito è perfino simpatica. Bene, **di solito.** In questa, avviso subito, no!

Buona lettura =)!

...

-Capitano, un messaggio dall'Ammiraglio Pike- annunciò Uhura. Jim sorrise alzandosi dalla sua postazione

-Trasmetta pure Tenente- disse facendo qualche passo avanti. In un attimo il viso di Christopher Pike riempì lo schermo

-Capitano Kirk, Signor Spock.. bhè, vedo che non sei ancora riuscito a distruggere la nave ragazzo- disse con un sorriso, Jim rise

-Non _ancora.. _felice di vederla in salute Signore- disse semplicemente -Anche se sono piuttosto sicuro che questa non sia una chiamata di cortesia, mi sbaglio?- Pike annuì

-Abbiamo una missione da affidarvi, è della massima urgenza che voi vi rechiate su Orbiph3- Kirk strinse lo sguardo, confuso -Dobbiamo partecipare ai trattati di pace? Pensavo che questo ordine fosse già stato dato alla Leviator- Pike sospirò leggermente -In effetti è così ma.. ci sono stati dei problemi.. tra il Capitano Homars e gli ambasciatori- Jim si girò brevemente incontrando lo sguardo altrettanto curioso del suo primo ufficiale

-Signore, se possibile, potrebbe essere un po' più specifico?- L'Ammiraglio annuì ancora, ma aspettò un paio di secondi prima di domandare -Quanto ne sai dei loro costumi?-

-Tutto, a dire il vero- disse tranquillamente. Notò appena Spock guardarlo sorpreso, insieme al resto dell'equipaggio, Pike stesso gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso -Davvero?-

-Si Signore, davvero..- disse soffocando una mezza risata -..mi creda davvero una brutta giornata! Non sono più riuscito a mangiare niente che somigliasse a un- -Capisco Jim!- lo fermò visibilmente in imbarazzo -.. credo non ci riuscirò neanche io per molto tempo, comunque- sussurrò reprimendo un sorriso

-Aspetti un secondo, Lei è _lì_?- Pike gli lanciò uno sguardo seccato -Si, sono sul pianeta, sto cercando di ottenere l'amnistia per il Capitano Homars, il Comandante Chuni e altri 24 membri dell'equipaggio- fece una smorfia a metà tra il divertito e il rassegnato -..per il momento almeno, sembra stiano aumentando-

-Con tutto il rispetto signore, non sarebbe meglio risolvere l'equivoco e continuare il trattato con Homars piuttosto che mettere in pericolo un'altra nave della flotta?- Pike sospirò

-Non è possibile ragazzo, dopo ahm.. l'offesa, il Capitano si è esibito in un alquanto colorito e poco elegante sfogo delle proprie divergenze culturali- Jim scoppiò a ridere all'istante

-Ahah posso crederci, davvero!- Pike sbuffò -Non c'è niente da ridere C_apitano_!- ma era fin troppo evidente che stesse trattenendo un sorriso, a quel punto Spock fece un passo verso lo schermo

-Scusi se mi intrometto signore ma non credo di aver capito esattamente come il capitano possa aver offeso il ministro- Pike sorrise -Giusto, bhè, immagino lei non conosca esattamente l'etichetta su Orbiph, mi sbaglio?- il Vulcaniano assottigliò lo sguardo -Non di questo popolo in particolare, no signore- Kirk lo osservò divertito. Dio! Sembrava come se da un momento all'altro stesse per auto infliggersi con la propria cintura! Il solo pensiero gli scatenò una risata che cercò immediatamente di trattenere all'interno della gola. Alzò lo sguardo verso il Vulcaniano, incontrando il suo sguardo diretto. _Opss_

-Deve sapere Spock che questo popolo sebbene sia dotato di una tecnologia estremamente avanzata ha degli istinti.. diciamo un po' meno avanzati- Jim sospirò divertito un po' _molto_ meno avanzati- sussurrò andandosi a sedere, Pike lo fulminò per poi riprendere

-Si, bhè, è uso presso gli Orbitani di ricercare con una certa frequenza nuovi coniugi, è una specie di poligamia.. devo ammettere è che piuttosto difficile anche per me spiegarlo senza fare confusione..-

Jim lo interruppe -Signore, se non le dispiace credo di poterlo spiegare io ad entrambi, come può immaginare l'argomento era di mio particolare interesse- disse con un sorriso. Dietro le sue spalle sentì uno sbuffo rassegnato, non si girò neppure a controllare di chi fosse, poteva essere solo di Uhura d'altronde.

In effetti non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi del perchè lei e Spock avessero rotto, dal suo punto di vista come coppia erano _davvero_, **_davvero_** perfettamente compatibili, bhè, per lo meno per quanto riguardava la considerazione che avevano di lui viaggiavano sulla stessa frequenza, quello si!

Pike sorrise -Perchè no ragazzo, sentiamo!- disse mettendosi seduto più comodo

Kirk si alzò -Per cominciare la popolazione è divisa in 2 categorie, la divisione è esclusivamente maschile, le donne ne hanno una loro, basata sulla ricchezza della famiglia di appartenenza, ma per quanto io non tenda a essere maschilista di solito, anzi..- disse ammiccando con un sorriso nato per lo più nel sentire un nuovo sbuffo da parte della mora alle sue spalle -..fidatevi, non è importante. Parlando degli uomini invece le 2 categorie sono gli Aro e i Drui. Essi si differenziano, detto brutalmente, dal ruolo che esercitano nel rapporto sessuale- aspettò un secondo non meravigliandosi nel vedere uno sguardo tra il confuso e lo scioccato da parte di Pike, Spock lo guardò meravigliato, ma durò meno di un secondo prima che recuperasse il suo solito controllo

-Stai dicendo che..- -Oh si! Gli Aro emh.. _dominano_ e i Drui si sottomettono, _molto_ volentieri a dire il vero, ma credo che questo Lei l'abbia già notato eh?- disse con un gran sorriso, Pike arrossì leggermente -Kirk!-

-Ho capito ho capito, bhè, sono facilmente riconoscibili; gli Aro, portano generalmente un'arma con sopra uno stemma, i Drui invece portano un gioiello o ehm.. un ornamento con lo stesso simbolo che gli viene donato durante la cerimonia di unione. Un Aro può avere una sola moglie, che viene scelta dai genitori durante la loro prima infanzia. Quindi, per compensare presumo, hanno il diritto di formare un vero e proprio harem di Drui, scelti ovviamente da loro. Avere degli harem, che se non sbaglio si chiamano Sherpo.. Sherso.. no no! Sherlo!- si corresse -Avere uno Sherlo numeroso e florido, con Drui giovani e belli è questione di grande prestigio, per questo un Aro cerca sempre nuovi ragazzi con cui legarsi. Ah una cosa! E' importante non toccare mai un Druo mentre è in intimità con il proprio uomo, la reazione dell'Aro sarà sicuramente molto violenta, sono possessivi e molto gelosi, specialmente nei confronti dei Drui preferiti, detti Poska- Spock aprì la bocca per parlare ma Jim lo precedette -Si riconoscono perchè stanno sempre molto vicini al proprio Aro, e perchè bhè, entrano spesso in intimità con lui, nei momenti più impensabili a dire il vero, senza contare che sono vestiti delle sete più eleganti e con i gioielli più elaborati- finì con un sorriso.

Spock strinse appena le labbra -Non era questa la mia domanda Capitano, anche se la ringrazio per il chiarimento- disse, Pike fece una risatina

-Ah, e quindi?- chiese scrollando le spalle, Spock si irrigidì appena mettendosi, se possibile, più dritto

-Ha detto che tendono ad entrare spesso in intimità, vorrei chiedere chiarimenti al riguardo. Sembra, da come Lei ha appena esposto, che scelgano di farlo anche in luoghi pubblici, mi sbaglio?- Jim sorrise, e Pike si fece scappare una smorfia

-Spock, loro scelgono di farlo ovunque, davanti a chiunque e in qualunque momento- disse semplicemente cercando di non ridere. Guardò la faccia del suo primo ufficiale, al di fuori sembrava seria ma, ne era sicuro, se avesse potuto dare uno sguardo all'interno di quel diabolico cervelletto avrebbe visto sconcerto, sorpresa e fastidio. Sorrise. Si conoscevano da poco, 3 mesi, ma davvero, non poteva ingannarlo con qualcosa di così facile.

-Capisco..- disse, si girò verso l'Ammiraglio -Immagino dunque che il Capitano Homars abbia accidentalmente toccato uno dei Drui durante un momento di intimità- affermò

-E' esatto- disse rassegnato

-Aspetti un attimo Signore. Per andare sul pianeta occorre scegliere un proprio.. ah si! Questo non lo avevo spiegato.. bhè- disse girandosi verso il Vulcaniano -A meno che non si voglia avere mille proposte di matrimonio e, _fidati_, è molto difficile rifiutare senza farli arrabbiare, è il caso di scegliere un compagno con cui far finta di avere una relazione.. seria, come la intendono loro però, diciamo così- Spock strinse gli occhi

-Non credo di aver capito Capitano..- Jim sorrise, ooh aveva capito benissimo invece

-Io credo di si, ma per essere chiari.. si, è necessario che la coppia dia di che guardare, ovviamente essendo noi umani possiamo limitarci a qualcosa di poco spinto, sai.. carezze, toccatine, baci. Qualche palpata nei punti giusti e il gioco è fatto- concluse, Spock stette un attimo in silenzio -Si Spock, hai il mio permesso di rimanere sulla nave- sorrise rassicurandolo

Pavel ridacchiò appena, Sulu gli tirò un'occhiataccia, non fu molto convincente comunque e inevitabilmente sorrise anche lui dopo un paio di secondi. In un attimo l'intero ponte era immerso da risolii non troppo trattenuti. Jim si girò infastidito

-Signori..- disse imperativo, la ciurma recuperò in un attimo il suo contegno. Capiva certo che la situazione fosse divertente ma quello era comunque un loro superiore, non potevano permettersi di mancargli così di rispetto.

_Certo_, gli disse una vocina dentro di se, _non si sarebbero messi a ridere se **tu **per primo non avessi voluto prenderti gioco di lui_, ma il biondo la ignorò concentrandosi piuttosto su Spock, il quale lo guardò brevemente per poi rivolgere lo sguardo a Pike come se niente fosse, _ahi_..

-Stava chiedendo qualcosa, Capitano..- Jim ci pensò un attimo -Oh si!- disse girandosi verso lo schermo

-Che fine ha fatto il suo compagno?, immagino ne abbia _affittato_ uno per l'occorrenza..- Spock si irrigidì all'istante

-_Affittato_ Signore?- Kirk annuì -Si, è pratica comune affittare un compagno se non se ne ha uno proprio, lo si può fare al mercato del porto fuori dalle mura della città- il moro lo guardò disgustato per un secondo, poi gli diede le spalle senza dire una parola

-Temo che questo non sia più possibile Capitano- Jim si voltò verso l'Ammiraglio

-In che senso?- Pike sospirò -Il ministro ha indagato sui compagni di Homars e degli altri e ha scoperto l'imbroglio, sono arrivati ad arrestare tutti gli accompagnatori del porto e tutti quelli della ciurma che erano rimasti a terra, per fortuna non erano in molti, per alcuni è bastata una penale altri invece hanno avuto la brillante idea di resistere all'arresto..- Jim sospirò -Idioti!-

Pike sorrise -Non ti preoccupare li sto già tirando fuori, ma questo complica la vostra situazione.. niente accompagnatori!- disse passandosi una mano nei capelli e guardandolo direttamente negli occhi -mi sono spiegato?-

-Uhmm, si, ho capito quello che ha in mente Signore. Bene! Non sarà una passeggiata ma ce la faremo, in quanti dobbiamo scendere sul pianeta?-

-Una squadra da 4, come minino, se poi altri membri della ciurma avessero voglia di visitare il pianeta possono farlo, ma se fossi in te consiglierei agli uomini di rimanere sulla nave- concluse con uno sguardo molto eloquente

-Lo farò senz'altro Signore- disse con un sorriso, si girò verso Sulu

-Tenente tra quando dovremmo entrare nell'orbita del pianeta?-

-Tenendo questa velocità di curvatura precisamente tra un'ora e cinquantadue minuti Capitano- Jim annuì -Aumenti la velocità di curvatura in modo da arrivare tra al massimo unora e mezza, è possibile?- Sulu sorrise -Non aspettavo altro che lo chiedesse Signore!-

-Bene, scusate se interrompo così la comunicazione ma sembra che ci sia bisogno di me all'ambasciata, vi manderò il resto delle documentazioni a breve, buona fortuna ragazzo, Signor Spock- il moro fece un passo avanti

-Lunga vita e prosperità, Ammiraglio- -A presto, Ammiraglio- conclusero all'unisono, si guardarono un attimo poi lo schermo si oscurò.

Jim sorrise -Bene signori, mi servono 2 uomini- disse battendo le mani -Qualche volontario?-


End file.
